


Френдзона

by ARTOIS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTOIS/pseuds/ARTOIS





	Френдзона

\- В наше время люди легко сходятся и расстаются. Расстаются из-за мелочей, не сожалея и быстро забывая. Но мне это никогда не удавалось. Мне всегда хотелось глубины. Я быстро привыкаю к человеку. И, наверно, я просто не умею легко отпускать. Нет, на самом деле меня даже пугает мысль, что это время неизбежно придет. И я готов довольствоваться тем, что есть сейчас.   
Ли смотрит в окно на гудящий праздничной лихорадкой Нью-Йорк. Город сияет миллиардами огней и похож на сказочную открытку.   
Руки в карманах брюк, поза расслабленная. Но по правде Ли борется с самим собой. И эта битва дается ему тяжело. Внешнее спокойствие обманчиво, внутри он, как натянутый тетивой лук, звенящий мелодией на ветру.  
\- В прошлую нашу встречу вы решили поговорить с Мистером N. Разговор состоялся?  
Голос Грейс мягкий, как вязаный палантин. Он всегда согревает, укутывает, заставляя расслабиться. В первый раз Ли подумал, что все психологи должны обладать таким голосом. С Грейс приятно, уютно. Комфортно. Идеальные условия для монолога.   
Ли качает головой и, помолчав, продолжает:  
\- Нет. Я не смог. Сначала мы гуляли по парку. Было холодно. Ветер гнал нас с улицы, но мы были слишком увлечены беседой. Я даже толком не помню, о чем мы говорили. Кажется, он расспрашивал о семье, ведь мы собирались отметить День Благодарения с моими родственниками. И тогда даже появился шанс. Мистер N вдруг остановился и стал растирать мои заледеневшие пальцы. Его лицо было совсем близко. Он улыбался, шептал, что все будет хорошо, что мне не о чем волноваться, - Ли вдруг рассмеялся и повернулся. Он умел отгораживаться улыбкой, словно щитом, не только от собеседника, но и от собственных мыслей. Грейс как-то сказала, что считает этот способ неплохим. - И я смотрел на него, чувствуя, как в носу знакомо щиплет, как внутри растекается тепло. И пальцы. Мои пальцы быстро согрелись. И я просто не смог сказать что-то, что развеет эту магию. Этот момент был очень дорогим, понимаете, Грейс? Позднее, я подумал, что все не так плохо. Нет, даже наоборот. Мы партнеры и друзья. Наша связь довольно крепка. В ней нет места... - он кашлянул в кулак и нашелся: - физике... Пока. Может быть, так будет всегда. Я не знаю...  
Грейс ждет, пока Ли пересечет расстояние от окна до дивана напротив нее и сядет, а потом задает вопрос:   
\- Вы по-прежнему живете в одной квартире?  
\- Да.   
\- И вы по-прежнему спите в одной постели?  
Ли снова тихо смеется – немного горечи, немного самоиронии. Он прячет раскрасневшееся лицо в ладонях, трет длинными пальцами виски, словно у него болит голова, а потом проводит пятерней по отросшим волнистым волосам.  
\- Да. Мы живем в одной квартире, носим вещи друг друга, пьем кофе из одной кружки, читаем одни и те же книги. И спим в одной постели. Часто я лежу в темноте, слушаю его дыхание, чувствую его запах… Знаете, Грейс, у него особенный запах. У меня есть небольшой пунктик на этот счет. Назовите, как угодно. Но мне важно, чтобы от партнера исходил тот самый запах. Вы бывали в тех домах, где сам воздух неприятен? Ты заходишь в прихожую, и в нос сразу ударяет своеобразный аромат жилища. Так вот это пахнут не вещи, не еда, ни освежители воздуха. Это запах той семьи, которая здесь живет. И от этого зависит, как вы будете себя чувствовать. Гостем, которому хочется поскорее убежать, сославшись на дела, которых нет. Или членом семьи, хоть ваше знакомство состоит из пары часов. Этот момент важен. Мистер N пахнет так, что его нахождение в моей постели кажется естественным и даже остро необходимым. Когда он уезжает на несколько дней, то я не меняю постельное белье. Иначе просто не могу заснуть. Будто кровать не моя, будто я ночую где-то в другом, чужом, месте. Это плохо, да, Грейс? Наверняка у вас есть мнение на этот счет. Возможно, вы уже поставили мне пару-тройку диагнозов за этот сеанс. Но правда в том, что я сам знаю всё. Я полностью отдаю себе отчет в том, что происходит. Нет иллюзий, нет самообмана. Есть только Мистер N, связь с которым я не хочу менять на что-либо другое.   
Ли дергает кадыком, сглатывая, и на секунду прикрывает глаза пушистыми ресницами. Грейс молчит, лишь рассматривая Ли внимательно, и он готов поклясться, что она смотрит так, будто чутко чувствует его настроение и даже боль, которую он пытается приглушить хорошими воспоминаниями о Мистере N. Они никогда не называют его настоящее имя, это совсем ни к чему, ведь так Ли может посмотреть на ситуацию как бы со стороны. К тому же, он слишком осторожен, хоть и доверяет Грейс полностью.  
\- Так вот… Я немного отвлекся. Моя личная проблема состоит лишь в том, что я испытываю нестерпимое вожделение. Я хочу его, Грейс. И вот я лежу час или два в нашей общей постели и жду, когда он заснет, чтобы пойти в ванную и заняться самоудовлетворением. Иногда мне становится страшно, что он по какой-то причине проснется и услышит. И это разрушит всё, что было до этого. Возможно, ему станет неловко. Или даже еще хуже – он почувствует отвращение. Презрение. Не знаю… Моя страсть портит мне жизнь. Не дает мне наслаждаться в полной мере каждым днем, проведенным вместе с ним. Проблема нерешаема. Я не могу и не хочу переключаться на другого человека. Это невозможно. Никто не может заинтересовать больше, чем он. Пока. Пока не может.  
Он замолкает, сцепив пальцы. Его профиль выглядит более резким из-за складки возле рта и сведенных бровей. Ему все еще тяжело говорить об этом. Все так же колко на языке при каждом слове о Ричарде. Колко и горько, будто Ли пытается проглотить шарик кактуса. Один из таких, как раз стоит в горшке на подоконнике в кабинете Грейс.   
\- Ли, завтра Рождество. Вы проведете его вместе?  
Ли кивает, облизывая губы кончиком языка. Гладит ладонями колени. И вдруг тело как бы обмякает, расслабляется, будто Ли становится немного легче, и от этого он позволяет себе откинуться на спинку дивана.  
\- Да, на этот раз нам никто не будет мешать. Мы проведем праздничный вечер наедине. И да поможет нам бог.  
Грейс улыбается шутке, Ли отвечает ей теплым взглядом и улыбается сам. Подбирается, как большое гибкое животное, жесты перестают говорить о беспомощности, о затруднении, в котором он оказался по воле случая. Сейчас он снова похож на кумира миллионов. На человека, любой жест которого рассматривают под микроскопом. Он уверен в себе, обаятелен сверх меры, при этом в нем чувствуется огромная внутренняя сила. И никакого самолюбования. Лишь естественность и честность, как по отношению к себе, так и – к другим. Таким видит его весь остальной мир. Таким он хочет быть для остального мира.   
\- Иногда обстоятельства и различные ситуации видятся нам лишь под одним углом, Ли. Мистер N знает о вашей ориентации, о ваших предпочтениях. И, тем не менее, он остается в вашей квартире, когда имеет возможность купить собственную, и делает все те вещи, о которых вы сказали. Вы как-то упомянули, что он не пускает в свою жизнь случайных людей. Возможно, ответы на свои вопросы вам нужно искать в данной зоне. Возможно, ему просто нужно немного больше времени.  
\- О, я жду. Я, как никогда в жизни, готов к долгому ожиданию, - соглашается Ли. – Если остается хоть один шанс на миллион – это уже слишком много, это дает мне надежду. Время… Я предоставлю ему столько времени, сколько необходимо.   
Ли смотрит на часы. Уже пора бежать – в конце концов, завтра Рождество, нужно подарить нечто особенное, но не слишком дорогое, иначе Ричард не примет. Что-то памятное.   
Он поднимается с дивана и протягивает руку. Этот жест не формальный, как может показаться со стороны. Наоборот, он полон уважения и дружеской нежности. Грейс пожимает протянутую руку, а Ли накрывает их скрепленные ладони – второй. Если бы не Грейс, то два месяца назад он бы сдался. Или, что еще хуже – сорвался. Но контакт с ней оказался забитым в его телефонную книгу с подачи общих знакомых. Случайности неслучайны. И теперь он готов к этому странному и такому долгожданному Рождеству.   
\- Наше время на сегодня уже истекло. Спасибо, Грейс. И – с Рождеством.  
\- С Рождеством, Ли. 

***

Он стоит на площадке, прислонившись лбом к двери собственной квартиры. Нужно собраться. Каким-то образом. И войти. Что может быть проще, чем открыть ключом дверь и увидеть человека, от одного вида которого сердце бьется чаще? Со всеми было просто. Но не с Ричардом.   
Ли засовывает руку в карман пальто и сжимает пальцами коробочку. Понравится ли ему подарок? Ка он отреагирует? Приготовил он что-нибудь в ответ? Ли усмехается собственным мыслям, вздыхает и отворяет дверь.  
В квартире пахнет Рождеством и Ричардом. Ли чувствует, как под ребрами что-то сжимается – от этого трудно дышать полной грудью. Но он больше не истязает себя. Не сегодня. Сейчас он просто немного волнуется от предвкушения. Он так долго ждал. Он не может отступить сейчас. Просто вечер. Просто Ричард рядом. Просто Рождество.  
\- О, ты уже пришел!  
Ли вскидывает голову, ощупывает взглядом Ричарда с ног до головы. Тот белозубо улыбается и вытирает руки о салфетку.  
\- Что это? – смеется Ли, удивляясь наличию фартука на Ричарде. – Ты теперь отчаянная домохозяйка? Это точно моя квартира?  
\- Да, решил примерить образ примерной жены, вдруг пригодится для какой-нибудь роли.  
\- Ах, так это не для меня, а для будущих свершений в кинематографе. Жаль, - он подходит ближе, проводит рукой по мягкой ткани перепачканного фартука, под ней твердое бедро Ричарда – это заводит с пол-оборота. Внизу живота каменеет. Кажется, затеять игру в прихожей – плохая идея. – Но должен признаться, я оценил. Ты смотришься мило.   
\- Насколько мило?  
Глаза Ричарда сейчас какие-то невероятно синие. Ли хочется качнуться на носках и потереться носом о заросшие щетиной скулы. К тому же, тот явно флиртует. Но это не новость. Как выяснилось, Ричард вовсе не прочь скользких и откровенных шуточек и плоских намеков, но дальше этого они никогда не заходят.   
Но сегодня Ли хочется пощекотать нервы, ему требуется больший градус. Поэтому он медленно наклоняется, с удовлетворением отмечая, что Ричард не двигается в сторону ни на миллиметр, и шепчет на ухо, легонько касаясь губами мочки:  
\- Этот фартук слишком сексуален. Сними его.  
Он не ждет ответа Ричарда, просто не оборачиваясь, проходит в спальню, по пути снимая вещи, лишь роняя:  
\- Я освежусь и помогу тебе.  
Ему необходим душ. У него ожидаемо стоит. И в паху больно ноет от долго сдерживаемого возбуждения, но Ли думает, что не станет дрочить. Не сейчас. Может, позже, когда уснет Ричард.   
Он уже ступил босыми ногами на плиточный пол ванной, когда его догоняет фраза из коридора:  
\- Не задерживайся, а то я остыну.  
Ли резко оборачивается на звук голоса и кричит в ответ так, чтобы его точно услышали:  
\- Что?!  
\- Я говорю, ужин остывает, не плескайся долго!  
Конечно, Ли просто что-то не так понял. Воображение играет с ним клубком запутанных ниток-мыслей, как с глупым котенком. Желаемое за действительное – и всё, можно смело сходить с ума. Ли слышит низкий и, как ему кажется, глумливый смех Ричарда и хмыкает самому себе.   
Эрекция долго не спадает, и Ли приходится включить холодную воду. Пусть он покрывается тысячами мурашек за секунду, но способ всегда оправдывает себя. Главное не простудиться. Пока судьба его миловала.   
Справившись с напряжением, он растирает тело махровым полотенцем, переодевается в домашние светло-серые штаны и темно-зеленую футболку. Придирчиво осмотрев себя в зеркало, хлопает себя пару раз по бледным щекам и улыбается отражению. Вроде, неплохо. Только глаза горят лихорадочным блеском, будто он принял запрещенный допинг и стоит на старте гонки преследования. Только гнаться не за кем. Тот, кто ему нужен в соседней комнате. Живой, теплый, твердый. Тот, кто пахнет тем самым запахом. И больше, кажется, ничего не нужно. Все, как он мечтал. За исключением… За болезненно-острым, черт возьми, исключением.  
На кухне его встречает аромат свежеприготовленной еды и накрытый на двоих стол. Ли прислоняется плечом к белому наличнику дверного проема, и засовывает отчего-то дрожащие руки в карманы. Ричард все еще в фартуке, он стоит спиной к Ли и достает что-то варежками-прихватами из духовки.  
\- Мы же договорились, что будем готовить вместе.  
\- Я решил сделать тебе сюрприз. Тебе нравится?  
Ричард оборачивается, в его руках пирог, кажется, яблочный. Он выглядит немного взволнованным. На кончике носа белое мучное пятно.  
\- Безумно.   
Ли думает, что это идеально. Всё, от начала и до конца. То, о чем можно мечтать. То, о чем мечтают миллионы. И всё это – праздничный стол, яблочный пирог, елка, которую они вчера наряжали вместе, тапочки Ли на ногах Ричарда и даже его нос в мучном пятнышке – то, что нужно.  
\- Чем я могу еще помочь? Ты сделал так много.  
\- Ты выглядел очень уставшим в последнее время. Я хотел тебя немного разгрузить. Садись. Все уже готово. Я только сниму фартук и умоюсь. Никуда не уходи, хорошо?  
Ричард ставит пирог и ловко сбрасывает варежки, хитро подмигивает и идет в ванну.  
\- Господи, неужели ты все это приготовил сам? – Брови Ли ползут вверх, рассматривая запечённый окорок в гранатовом соусе с травами, салаты, сырные и рыбные канапе, какие-то неведомые штучки фаршированные бог знает чем, вино, фрукты. – Куда же я уйду с этого пира…  
\- Нет, я издевался только над пирогом. И на самом деле я не уверен, что его можно есть. Так что с него не начинай. Остальное заказал в ресторане, - кричит Ричард из ванной, Ли хохочет в ответ.   
\- Поздно! Я уже почти доел твой пирог. Звони в 911.  
Он снимает губами квадратик сыра со шпажки, а потом достает штопор. Ну, хоть вино откроет.

***

Вопреки ожиданиям разговор не клеится. Ричард весь вечер пытается шутить, но видно, что это дается ему с трудом. Будто ему неловко. И эта неловкость разлита в воздухе густым мятным паром, который трудно вдыхать, но ты ничего не можешь поделать – и легкие судорожно сжимаются каждый раз на глотке. Ли однажды был в такой белой мрамором мятной комнате на отдыхе. Кажется, что ты сидишь в каком-то плотном, взбитом шейкером до пик, облаке. Тебе там и плохо, и хорошо, и странно. Наверно, так себя ощущает человек между жизнью и смертью, где-то посредине. И Ли тоже сейчас чувствует, что его подвесили на невидимый крючок, ноги не достают до опоры и вокруг только влажный пар, обжигающий холодом непонимания.   
Он накрывает руку Ричарда своей, сжимает, заглядывая в глаза, и мягко перебивает на полуслове:  
\- У меня есть для тебя подарок. Можно я отдам его сейчас?  
\- Хорошо.  
Ли сбегает в коридор, забирает из кармана пальто квадратную коробочку и возвращает. Он зажимает ее между указательным и большим пальцем и протягивает Ричарду, но не отдает, удерживая на расстоянии.  
\- Я хочу кое-что сказать, - он откашливается в кулак и смотрит Ричарду в глаза, отчего по загривку ползет током напряжение. – Знаешь, я очень счастлив, что мы знакомы. И что живем вместе. Нет, не перебивай, я и сам собьюсь. Так вот… Мне сложно привыкать ко всему новому, но и тебе тоже. Каким-то чудом мы притерлись гораздо быстрее, чем я ожидал. И этот важно. И на самом деле, я чувствую пустоту, когда ты уезжаешь в свой проклятый город. Бог видит, как я ненавижу Лондон в эти минуты. Но теперь я буду знать, что какая-то часть меня всегда будет с тобой в виде этого. Если ты, конечно, согласен. Теперь можешь открыть.  
Речь Ли сбивчивая, его рука подрагивает, и он вкладывает коробочку в ладонь Ричарда и садится на место, жадно ловя каждый жест.  
Ричард, как никогда серьезен, он медлит, словно это не коробка, а ящик Пандоры. Он разрывает тонкую красную ленточку и большим пальцем откидывает картонную крышку.  
Ли понимает, что не дышал, когда лицо Ричарда озаряет искренняя и теплая улыбка.   
\- Это твой зажим для галстука?  
Ли с облегчением смеется.  
\- Да, - к щекам приливает кровь, он закусывает губу, чтобы сдержать эмоции, но это не помогает и он чувствует, как глупая улыбка счастливого человека расползается от уха до уха. – Я подумал, что это неплохой подарок. Ты доволен?  
\- Еще бы! Честно говоря, я уже давно положил на него глаз.  
\- О, да ты коварный сукин сын!  
\- Ты должен был догадаться об этом еще с тех пор, как я украл твой свитер.  
\- Я догадывался. Нет, правда. Тебе нужно дружить с Вайноной Райдер.  
\- Меня не привлекают магазины. Только вещи Ли Пейса.   
\- Почему?  
\- Они особенные.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что твои.   
\- Прекрати, иначе я подумаю что-то не то.  
\- Так подумай уже наконец. А то выходит, я зря старался.  
Ли нервно посмеивается, не понимая, шутит Ричард или всерьез. Кажется, он совсем перестал понимать происходящее. Может быть, это всего лишь сон и идиотские фантазии, и сейчас он проснется и завтра будет Рождество. Он не успевает сказать что-либо еще, как Ричард берет его за руку и уверенно тянет за собой.   
\- Пойдем, у меня тоже есть для тебя кое-что.  
Ричард приводит Ли в гостиную и кивает в сторону елки.  
\- Что? – хмурится Ли.  
\- Мистер Пейс, посмотрите внимательнее.   
Ричард складывает руки на груди и многозначительно шевелит бровями. Ли находит это комичным. Он осматривает угол с елкой, светящуюся разноцветными сполохами гирлянды, и находит большую упаковку с большим пластиковым бантом под нижними ветками.  
\- О! Вот оно что!  
\- Посмотришь?  
\- Нет, оставлю до следующего Рождества.  
\- Всё. Я улетаю в Лондон.  
\- Открываю!  
Ли резкими движениями разрывает упаковку и застывает на месте.  
На него смотрит лось. Вязанный. Синий на молочном фоне. И с ветвистыми рогами.   
\- Господи, это что свитер? Свитер с лосями? – кажется, у Ли истерика. Он сгибается пополам, прижимая к груди подарок, и беззвучно трясется телом.  
\- Посмотри на спинку.  
У Ли из глаз текут слезы, но он на секунду останавливается, и переворачивает свитер. Сзади что-то написано. Он разглаживает вязь ладонями и читает: «Thranduil».  
\- Так, а почему не на эльфийском?  
\- Чтобы все смогли прочесть.  
\- Боюсь, теперь мне придется взять назад слова о Вайноне. Раз ты возмещаешь ущерб.  
\- Наденешь?  
\- Сейчас?  
\- Ну да.  
Ли встает с колен, скидывает футболку и надевает подарок. Мягкая вязь ласкает кожу теплом. Ли вытягивает руки – размер в размер.  
\- Мне идет?  
Ричард трет пальцем губы и смотрит исподлобья. В его глазах отражаются огоньки елочной гирлянды, как золотые монеты в глазах Торина. Ли чувствует, как сбивается его дыхание, как кровь бежит скорым потоком по жилам, как язык прилипает к небу. И сказать больше, как будто, нечего. Воздух можно резать топором от плотного потока энергии, исходящей от Ричарда. Сейчас он, действительно, похож на короля под горой.   
\- Это лучшая вещь в твоем гардеробе, - его голос охрип, и Ли кажется, что каждая нота, произнесенная Ричардом, капает горячим воском ему прямо в грудину. Туда, где неистово бьется сердце.   
Они делают шаг навстречу друг другу одновременно. Ли хватает его за плечи, а Ричард стискивает Ли в кольце рук так, что еще усилие и ребра хрустнут.   
У поцелуя Ричарда вкус красного вина и яблочного пирога. Его щетина колет гладко выбритый подбородок и кожу вокруг рта. И когда Ли наконец встречает язык Ричарда своим, он слышит собственный сиплый стон. Ли впивается пальцами в рубашку, тянет ткань-преграду, цепляется отчаянно, будто это последний сладкий поцелуй в его жизни.  
Ричард нетерпеливо залезает руками под свитер, касается спины, водит по ней ладонями, стискивает горячую плотную кожу пальцами. От этих прикосновений Ли бьет внутренняя дрожь, голова кружится дикой каруселью, и он только прижимает Ричарда крепче, вбирая его вкус и запах, его горячечную страсть.  
Ричард отрывается от рта Ли лишь для того, чтобы расстегнуть пару верхних пуговиц и стянуть рубашку через голову. Его отросшие волосы взлохмачены, и прядь падает на лоб. Губы красные, как мерзлая рябина. И в глазах настоящий огонь. От вида зацелованного Ричарда у Ли срывает последние замки, он уже не помня себя, лижет Ричарду шею, собирая языком солоно испарины, прикусывает ключицу. И дышит через раз – глубоко и тяжело.  
Ли чувствует, как пальцы Ричарда оттягивают резинку домашних штанов, и в следующее мгновение настойчивые руки ползут по ягодицам, мнут, немного царапая короткими ногтями.   
Ли выдыхает в губы:  
\- Рич…  
\- М-м?  
\- Нам нужна смазка? – уточнение на всякий случай. Вдруг он хочет ограничиться только ласками. В реальность происходящего все еще трудно поверить.  
\- Нет, если ты хочешь немного боли.  
Ли легонько щиплет Ричарда за сосок и пьяно улыбается:  
\- Немного боли мы оставим на потом. Я сейчас, сейчас, - он вылетает из гостиной на ватных ногах, на бегу возвращая фразу: - Никуда не уходи.  
Ричард хрипло смеется и обещает:  
\- Не уйду.  
Ли вбегает в ванную, открывает ящик за ящиком, дверцу за дверцей, плохо соображая, где может лежать злополучный тюбик. Ведь у него не было секса, кажется, целую вечность с хвостиком. Шарит непослушными руками по полкам, впопыхах сваливая баночки и емкости с различными средствами по уходу. Об пол что-то разбивается. Ли мельком оглядывается на россыпь драже снотворного на кафеле.   
Ну, где же этот чертов любрикант?  
И вдруг он натыкается на ярко-голубой тюбик с черной крышкой. Внутри, вопреки цветовой гамме, гель со вкусом грейпфрута. Разработчики постарались совместить приятное с полезным. Ли помнит, что смазка с антисептическими свойствами. Самое лучшее, что он пробовал.  
Он возвращается. В гостиной на полу Ричард расстелил меховую шкуру с дивана. Никому из них в голову не приходит, что можно пойти в постель, где удобно и не нужно изобретать велосипед, словно если они переместятся куда-то, магия момента развеется.  
Ричард стоит в одних боксерах, и его твердый член отчетливо и длинно изгибается до подвздошной косточки, прижатый упругой тканью. Ли чувствует, как его невыносимо ведет. Голова тяжелая, как после шумной пьянки. У него самого член стоит колом и ноет от трения о домашние штаны. Под свитером вдоль позвоночника скатывается бисером пот. Ли хочет снять свитер, но, как только он берется за вязаный край, Ричард говорит:  
\- Нет. Не снимай его. Пожалуйста.  
\- Что? Мне остаться в одежде? – между бровей Ли образуется излом, он не понимает. И ему становится немного страшно.  
\- Нет. Только свитер. Иди сюда.  
Голос Ричарда отдается звоном в ушах – настойчивый, требовательный. И Ли, завороженный, подходит к нему вплотную, не отводя взгляда.   
Ричард берет в ладони его лицо. Касается губами губ, целует кончик носа, мажет губами по скулам. А потом останавливается на мгновение, смотрит в глаза и опускается на колени. Когда он стягивает с Ли штаны и без лишних пауз берет его член в рот, Ли судорожно глотает воздух и хватает Ричарда за волосы.  
Он сглатывает вязкую слюну, чувствуя, как Ричард обводит языком набухшую головку, щекочет уретру, а потом забирает до горла.  
\- Боже, Ричард, что ты делаешь… Я же кончу сейчас. А-а…  
Шепот сбивчивый, со стоном на последнем слоге. Ему еще никогда не было так невменяемо хорошо. Даже в тех бесчисленных фантазиях при дрочке в ванной он не мог подумать о смелом и готовом на все Ричарде.  
Его захватил фейерверк ощущений от кончиков пальцев до макушки. Кажется, даже воздух в комнате щелкает статическим электричеством. Ли уже совсем ничего не соображает. Он не способен думать. Он может лишь подаваться бедрами в жаркий рот Ричарда, закусывая губы до металлического привкуса.   
При очередном толчке от резко отстраняется, вынимая влажный член. От головки до губ Ричарда тянется нитка слюны. И Ли готов кончить уже от этого.  
\- Рич, я не выдержу.   
Он опускается в пушистый мех и целует Ричарда глубоко, растирая руками его плечи, прижимаясь грудью к груди, животом к животу. Потом размыкает объятие и встряхивает тюбик.   
\- Я могу сам. Будешь смотреть?  
\- Нет, я сделаю это. Я хочу, Ли. Хочу видеть тебя всего.  
От этих слов у Ли на предплечьях поднимаются волоски от мурашек.  
Он ложится в меховую шкуру на спину и сгибает длинные ноги в коленях, доверяясь и открываясь, насколько это возможно. Его живот подрагивает, он наблюдает из-под ресниц, как Ричард щедро выливает гель на пальцы и втирает холодную смазку в ложбинку между ягодицами.   
Первый палец входит легко, второй – труднее. Ли выгибается, подхватывает себя под колени и насаживается. Прикосновения внутри обжигают, выбивают долгий стон.  
Ричард водит губами и языком по внутренней стороне бедра, там, где кожа наиболее чувствительна. У Ли с члена обильно стекает предэякулят. И он больше не может ждать.   
\- Господи, Ричард, я прошу тебя. Вставь мне.   
Ричарда не нужно долго упрашивать. Он сам уже на пределе. Он накрывает Ли своим телом, придавливая, и входит осторожно, но до конца.  
Ли бьется под ним, мотает головой из стороны в сторону и кончает, только от ощущения наполненности. Его сперма пачкает край подаренного свитера и живот Ричарда.   
Ричард ждет, когда спадут судороги, и начинает двигаться. Сначала размеренно, длинными плавными толчками, а потом вбивается в податливое, разморенное оргазмом тело, часто и сильно.   
Время застыло в этой гостиной. Исчезло все, что было до и вокруг. Осталось только сейчас. В этом сейчас существовали лишь Ричард, Ли и рождественский секс под светящейся елкой. Самый лучший подарок. Подарок больше самой мечты.  
Ли не помнит себя, когда кончает второй раз вслед за Ричардом.

***

Ли будто подкидывает на рассвете. Он резко садится, разлепив веки и оглядывается. Рядом на шкуре сладко спит Ричард. Он прижимается к нему всем телом и обнимает руками за талию, словно не хочет отпускать даже во сне.  
Ли улыбается своему счастью и осторожно выскальзывает из объятий. Прошлепав босыми ногами на кухню, он отхлебывает воду прямо из графина. А потом берет телефон и набирает смс: «Доброе утро, Грейс. Отмените мою запись на прием. Вы оказались правы. С Рождеством!».  
Потом он заходит в спальню, берет одно одеяло и возвращается в гостиную. Там он укрывает спящего Ричарда и ложится к нему под бок.   
Когда-нибудь, он сфотографирует спящего Ричарда на айфон и выложит в твиттер. Как-нибудь потом. Ну, а пока... пока у них еще есть время.  
Он улыбается собственным мыслям и погружается в сон.


End file.
